Die Legende von Devils Eye
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Wegen eines Unfalls im Zaubertränkeunterricht sind Harry und Draco dazu gezwungen die Bibliothek aufzuräumen. Bei einer Auseinandersetzung werden die Beiden in ein altes Buch gezogen. Wo sie dann landen will ich noch nicht verraten. - Slash - HarryxDrac
1. Das verfluchte Buch

Ja.. schon wieder ich. Wieso lässt mich keiner einsperren? o.o  
  
Nunja... irgendwie war mir langweilig udn mir ist da wieder mal was im Kopf rumgespuckt. Mal sehen was draus wird. *dröppl* -.-  
  
Genre: PG13-R  
  
Pairing: Harry x Draco (und vielleicht noch wer anders)  
  
Genre: Fantasy, Slash, Drama etc.  
  
Tja, was noch? HP gehört (abgesehen von den Charas die ich dazuerfinde ^^) nicht mir blablaba... verdiene nix damit etc. Das Übliche eben. ^^"  
  
Ok, nun genug der Vorworte und viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 1: Das verfluchte Buch  
  
~~~  
  
Wütend stapelt er die dicken, verstaubten Bücher auf den kalten Bibliotheksboden. Sein Atem gleicht nunmehr einem erschöpften Keuchen. Schon seit 3 Stunden befindet er sich hier und putzt die Regale. So hat er sich seinen Freitagabend nicht vorgestellt. Spät abends in der Bibliothek zu stehen und die alten, schon recht angegammelten Regale und Bücher zu entstauben nur weil ein gewisser, arroganter Slytherin ihn heute mal wieder an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs getrieben hat, ist wirklich alles andere als ein gelungener Tagesabschluss. Sauer knallt Harry den dreckigen Putzlappen in den Wassereimer und stiefelt zum nächsten Regal. Sein einziger Trost ist der, dass dieses Mal auch dieser eingebildete, selbstgefällige, blonde Mistkerl mit schuften darf. Ein fieses Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er an den geschockten Ausdruck des Blonden denkt, als dieser erfahren hat, dass er mit Harry Potter zusammen die Bibliothek putzen darf. Besagter Slytherin befindet sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und flucht leise vor sich hin. Die ständigen Verwünschungen und Beleidigungen, welche er Harry die ersten 2 Stunden an den Kopf geschmissen hat, sind mittlerweile verebbt. Nun wirft er ihm nur noch hin und wieder einen vernichtenden Blick zu, wenn er mal wieder vor seinem Putzeimer steht und den Lappen auswringt.  
  
/Dieser verdammte Mistkerl. Aber warte nur Potter. Das wirst du mir noch büßen./ innerlich kurz vorm Überkochen stellt Draco die letzten Bücher zurück ins Regal. Er wischt sich einmal kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, bevor er sich zum nächsten Regal vorwagt. Derartige Arbeiten ist er nicht gewohnt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry, der in der gleichen Zeit gut 4 Regale mehr geschafft hat als er. Missmutig beobachtet er den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, welcher auch nicht gerade begeistert auf seinen Eimer starrt.  
  
/Scheißkerl. Diese verlogene Schlange.../ Harry ballt seine Faust um jetzt nicht laut aufzuschreien. Da freut er sich die ganze Woche darauf mit seinen Freunden nach Hogsmead zu fahren und dann kommt dieser falsche Dreckskerl und macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Was ihn allerdings gewundert hat ist, dass Professor Snape dieses Mal auch Draco Malfoy eine Strafarbeit mit aufgegeben hat.  
  
/Wunder geschehen eben immer wieder./ denkt Harry sarkastisch und fährt mit seinem Lappen über eines der alten Geschichtsbücher. Aber es war ja auch nicht seine Schuld. Wenn der Slytherin nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, ihn zu piesacken, dann wäre ihr Kessel auch nicht explodiert. Das Gesicht von Professor Snape hat sich regelrecht in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Dieser geschockte Ausdruck, als er Henkel des Kessels nur wenige Zentimeter an seinem Kopf vorbeigeflogen ist war wirklich ein befriedigender Augenblick für ihn gewesen. Das er allerdings dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde war natürlich weniger schön. Aber wenigstens hat der Slytherin sein Fett auch weggekriegt. Wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn er die ganze Bibliothek alleine hätte putzen müssen.  
  
Seufzend stellt Harry die restlichen Bücher zurück ins Regal und macht sich auf zum Letzen. Merlin sei dank ist er mit seiner Hälfte gleich fertig. Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht und allmählich wird es unangenehm kalt in den dunklen Räumen. Er zieht seinen Umhang fester um sich und stellt den Eimer ab. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu dem Blonden, welcher gerade murrend und fluchend eines der Bücher auf den Boden schmeißt, da dieses ihm äußerst schmerzlich auf die Schulter geknallt ist. Harry lacht innerlich auf. Diesen schmerzverzehrten Ausdruck in dem sonst so beherrschten Gesicht von Draco Malfoy zu sehen, ist Balsam für seine geplagten Nerven. /Hoffentlich kracht das Regal über ihm zusammen./ denkt Harry fies grinsend und beginnt damit, die letzen Bücher auszuräumen.  
  
"Was grinst du so dämlich Narbengesicht?" schreit Draco plötzlich und wirft eines der Verwandlungsbücher in Harrys Richtung. Dieser kann gerade noch ausweichen, bevor ihm besagtes Buch am Kopf trifft.  
  
"Sag mal geht's dir noch ganz gut?" keift der Schwarzhaarige zurück und funkelt den Blonden wütend an. Dieser hebt verächtlich eine Augenbraue und verflucht sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass er den ach so beliebten Goldjungen nicht getroffen hat.  
  
"Mir ginge es besser, wenn ich deine grässliche Visage nicht die ganze Zeit ertragen müsste." Gibt dieser arrogant zurück und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust. Harry beißt seine Zähne fest zusammen, sodass ein leises, knirschendes Geräusch entsteht.  
  
"Schieb nicht von dir auf andere Malfoy. Nur weil du dich selbst nicht mehr im Spiegel sehen kannst ohne gleich kotzen zu müssen." Meint Harry daraufhin und grinst ihn gehässig an. Die plötzliche Wut, welche sich in den Gesichtszügen des Anderen wiederspiegeln bringen ihn erst recht zum schmunzeln. /Der hat gesessen./  
  
/Der kommt sich wohl besonders schlau vor. Elender Gryffindor. Verrecken sollst du./ Draco schmeißt seinen Putzlappen auf den Boden und geht mit schnellen Schritten auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Dieser ist von dieser Aktion zwar etwas überrascht, überspielt dies aber mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen.  
  
"Was ist los Malfoy? Habe ich dich etwa... gekränkt?" kommt es von Harry und sein Grinsen wird immer breiter.  
  
"Ich schlag dir gleich den dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, du elternloses Narbengesicht!" fährt Draco ihn an und holt aus. Das Harry seinen Schlag abfängt und seinen Arm brutal umklammert war allerdings nicht mit eingeplant.  
  
"Sag das noch mal du falsche Natter." Zischt Harry sauer und seine Augen blitzen drohend auf. Das Gesicht des Slytherins wird noch weißer als es sonst schon ist und er befreit sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck.  
  
/Reiß dich zusammen Draco. Du lässt dich doch nicht von so einem einschüchtern.../  
  
"Ich sagte...ich schlage dir dein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht... elternloses Narbengesicht." Die letzen Worte kommen besonders spöttisch über seine Lippen und kurz darauf hat er Harrys Faust im Gesicht. Leicht benommen torkelt er einige Schritte zurück und hält sich seine Wange.  
  
"Mistkerl." Fauchte er leise und streicht sich bitter dreinblickend über seine rechte Gesichtshälfte.  
  
"Sag noch einmal etwas über meine Eltern... und ich prügel dich in die nächste Woche... Malfoy!" sein Herz hämmert immer schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb. Es scheint diesen beinahe durchbrechen zu wollen. Sein Atem geht immer schneller und seine Muskeln spannen sich immer weiter an. Oh wie er ihn doch hasste. Er hasste diesen Jungen mehr als alles andere. Diesen Jungen, der ihn seit seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts immerzu beleidigt, gedemütigt und in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Wie gerne würde er doch seine angestaute Wut an ihm auslassen. Aber dann würde er wahrscheinlich von der Schule geschmissen und das will er natürlich auch nicht erreichen. Für einen kurzen Moment schließt er seine Augen, atmet tief durch und zählt in Gedanken bis 10. Er muss sich beruhigen sonst passiert hier wirklich noch ein Unglück.  
  
Das dicke, schwarze Buch das auf seinen Kopf zurast realisiert er erst, als es bereits zu spät ist. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entfährt seiner Kehle und er fässt sich an die Stirn.  
  
"Wage es nicht noch einmal mich zu schlagen Potter." Kommt es von Draco, welcher nun wieder grinsend vor ihm steht. Jetzt ist ihm der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Mit einem wutverzerrten Schrei packt er den Blonden am Kragen und reißt ihn zu Boden. Wenn er ihn unbedingt provozieren will, dann soll er sich nicht wundern, wenn er hinterher die Quittung dafür bekommt.  
  
Harry hebt seine Faust um dem Blonden ordentlich das Gesicht zu verschandeln, als er hinter sich ein zischendes Geräusch vernimmt. Ein grünes Licht leuchtet hinter ihm auf und wirft einen unheimlichen Glanz in den Raum.  
  
"Was..." Harry lässt Draco los und dreht sich nervös um. Der Slytherin fässt sich keuchend an den Hals. Dass der Gryffindor ihn zu brutal am Hals packt hat er nicht gedacht. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breitet sich in seinem Magen aus, als er auf das Buch starrt, welches er Harry an den Kopf geworfen hat.  
  
/Was zum Teufel.../ seine sturmgrauen Augen weiten sich, als das grüne Licht immer heller wird und er kurz darauf einen heftigen Sog spürt, welcher ihn regelrecht umklammert.  
  
"Scheiße.. was ist das?" Harry bedeckt sein Gesicht. Das Licht frisst sich regelrecht in seine Augen. Das einzige was er spürt ist diese unangenehme Kälte, welche seine Beine umfängt und ihn fortzureißen scheint.  
  
Den beiden Jungen entfährt ein lauter Schrei bevor der gesamte Raum in dem Licht untergeht. Nach einigen Sekunden verblasst dieses wieder, aber von den beiden Schülern ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Ein leises Zischen ertönt aus dem Buch, bevor dieses wie von Geisterhand zugeschlagen wird.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das wars... und? Werde ich jetzt endlich eingesperrt, nachdem ich die verbrochen habe? oO"  
  
Nunja.. bin mal auf eure Meinungen gespannt, auch wenn jetzt noch nicht viel passiert ist. Aber einen ersten Eindruck, ob dieser Schund auch gelesen wird, muss ich mir doch machen. Also schreibt mal schön viele Kommis.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	2. Wer bist du ?

So, habe mich daher auch dazu durchgerungen gleich das 2. Kapi zu schreiben, und das, wobei ich heute den ganzen Tag damit verbracht habe Tapeten abzukratzen. =.= (mein Zimmer wird gerade renoviert und momentan siehts hier aus wie in nem Friedhohfskeller... alles kahl und abgerissen aber egal.. )  
  
*~*~*~* ---- Szenenwechsel. Nur zur Info. ^^"  
  
Und ich hoffe mal, dass ihr nicht allzu enttäuscht seit, denn das Kapi ist meiner Meinung nach ein wenig strange geworden. oO"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 2: Wer bist du  
  
~~~  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchflutet seinen Kopf und seine Gliedmaßen fühlen sich an wie betäubt. Über sich hört er leises Blätterrauschen und das Tosen eines Flusses ist in seiner Nähe zu vernehmen. Mühsam hebt er seinen rechten Arm und streicht sich mit der Handfläche über seine brennenden Augen. Vorsichtig öffnet er seine Lider und schielt in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Die dunkelgrünen Blattkronen werfen einen leichten Schatten über sein Gesicht und langsam gewöhnen sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit.  
  
/Was ist los?/ noch etwas benommen richtet er sich auf und fährt sich mit der Handfläche über sein Gesicht. Aber wo ist seine Brille. Suchend blickt er sich um, kann diese aber nirgends entdecken.  
  
"Scheiße..." leise fluchend steht Harry auf und klopft sich den Dreck von seinem Klamotten. Was ist nur passiert? Eben war er doch noch mit Malfoy in der Bibliothek und es war mitten in der Nacht. Wieso zum Teufel befindet er sich nun mitten im Wald und das am helllichten Tag?  
  
"Verrückt... ob das... was mit dem Buch zu tun hat? Und... wo bin ich hier..." etwas nervös blickt er sich um. Ein paar Meter von sich entfernt erblickt er einen breiten Fluss, welcher zwischen zwei hohen Bergen verschwindet.  
  
/Das ist alles nur Malfoys Schuld. Dieser elende.../ Harry reißt seine Augen weit auf, als er den blonden Slytherin nirgends entdecken kann. Schon beinahe panisch lässt er seine Blicke über die Lichtung schweifen. Keine Spur von Draco Malfoy.  
  
/Oh Gott... ich... bin doch nicht etwa... ganz... alleine... hier gelandet.../ ein leichter Schweißfilm bildet sich auf seiner Stirn und er muss hart schlucken um den entstandenen Kloß in seinem Hals zu verdrängen.  
  
"Scheiß Dreck... das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr." Die Unruhe in seinem Körper breitet sich immer weiter aus. Sein Puls rast regelrecht bei dem Gedanken, mutterseelenallein im Nirgendwo zu sein ohne den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wie er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts kommen kann.  
  
/Ganz klasse Harry. So etwas passiert auch immer dir... was mach ich denn jetzt?/ stöhnend fährt sich durch seine schwarze Mähne und atmet einmal tief durch. /Nur keine Panik... ich muss nur... zum nächsten Dorf... dort frage ich jemanden wie ich am schnellsten zurück nach Hogwarts komme und fertig... ganz ... einfach.../ ein leiser Schrei entfährt ihm, als er hinter sich im Gebüsch etwas Rascheln hört.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh mein Kopf..." leise vor sich hinschimpfend streichelt Draco seinen Hinterkopf, wobei er jetzt schon spürt, wie sich dort eine große Beule bildet.  
  
/Verfluchter Mist... wenn ich den Kerl erwische.../ murrend steht er auf und richtet seine Kleidung. Vor sich erblickt er eine große Erdwand. Verwundert hebt er eine Augenbraue und dreht sich um. Wieder eine Wand.  
  
"Was zum..." jetzt erst wird ihm bewusst, dass er sich in einem tiefen Erdloch befindet. /Oh Scheiße./ wütend beißt er sich auf seine Unterlippe. Das hat ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Erst dieser Schock in der Bibliothek, dann wacht er auf, mit dem Gesicht im Dreck und nun sitzt er auch noch in einem Erdloch fest. Besser hätte es echt nicht mehr kommen können.  
  
"Wie soll ich denn hier rauskommen..." etwas ängstlich blickt er sich um. Auf dem Boden kriechen lauter Würmer und Maden und aus den Wänden krabbeln allerlei Insekten heraus. /Iiieeh. Widerlich./ angeekelt weicht er von den Wänden zurück.  
  
"Wo ist Potter wenn man ihn mal braucht?" nervös sieht er sich um, aber der Gryffindor ist weder hier unten noch oben zu erblicken. /Ich bin doch... wohl nicht alleine... hier.../ seine Pupillen ziehen sich vor Schreck zusammen, als er oberhalb der Wände ein leises Lachen vernimmt. /Ich will hier weg.../  
  
Panisch weicht er aus dem Licht und zieht sich in den Schatten zurück. Die ganzen Maden und Würmer interessieren ihn jetzt herzlich wenig. Angespannt hält er die Luft an, als er oben am Rand des Loches eine schwarze Gestalt erkennt. /Verschwinde.../  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wie eine Salzsäule steht Harry dar. Sein Blick klebt regelrecht an der Gestalt die plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch aufgetaucht ist.  
  
Vor ihm steht ein Junge, ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer als er. Das wundersame an diesem sind seine dunkelblauen Haare, welche ihm bis über die Schultern gehen und an den Spitzen mit schwarzen Perlen zusammengehalten werden. Seine Haut glänzt vom Sonnenlicht bläulich auf und er trägt mehrere Perlen und Muschelketten um seinen Hals. Um seiner Hüfte hängt an einem silbernen Gürtel eine lange, stachelige Muschel, welche sehr stark an ein Horn erinnert und neben dieser ein silberner Dolch. Über seine Oberarme und seinen Torso ziehen sich schwarze, schlangenförmige Muster und an seinen Ohren hängen je 2 Stachelohrringe. Er trägt ein durchnässtes, weißes Hemd und eine knielange, dunkelblaue Hose. In seiner Hand hält er Harrys Brille.  
  
/Was... ist das?/ Harrys Kehle wird langsam trocken und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Magen aus. Sein Gegenüber sieht ihn mit seinen wasserblauen Augen mindestens genauso erstaunt an.  
  
"Gehört die dir?" fragt dieser plötzlich und hält Harry die Brille hin. Diesem entweicht nur ein leises Quicken.  
  
/Bei Merlin... der kann ja... sprechen.../ Zögernd nickt er und greift mit zittriger Hand nach seiner Brille.  
  
"D- Danke..." sagt er leise und blickt den Jungen nervös an. Dieser scheint seine Verwunderung gegenüber Harry längst vergessen zu haben, denn er wandert nun ununterbrochen um diesen herum und betrachtet ihn von allen Seiten.  
  
/Was hat er denn... scheiße.. ich träume.. das ist nur ein Traum.../ Leise vor sich hinflüsternd schließt er seine Augen. Das kann alles nur ein böser Traum sein. Wahrscheinlich ist er nur ohnmächtig geworden und phantasiert.  
  
"Bist du... ein Mensch?" fragt der andere Junge plötzlich und Harry öffnet überrascht seine Augen. Was bitte schön ist das denn für eine Frage.  
  
"Wie- Wieso fragst du? Du... isst doch... keine Menschen... oder..." kommt es von Harry, welcher nun doch nervös wird, als er das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Anderen erblickt.  
  
"Du bist gut... nein. Ich frage nur, weil die letzten Menschen vor ein paar hundert Jahren ausgestorben sind." Gibt dieser lachend zurück und blickt den Schwarzhaarigen amüsiert an.  
  
/Aus... gestorben..../  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sieh an... sieh an... was hat sich denn da Leckeres in meiner Falle verfangen?" ertönt eine tiefe Stimme, welche versucht das aufsteigende Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Draco drückt seinen Körper regelrecht gegen die feuchte Erde und betet in Gedanken, dass die Gestalt über ihm, ihn nicht sieht. Ängstlich krallt er seine Hände in die Wand und versucht sein Herz zu beruhigen, welches mittlerweile mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmert.  
  
Wo plötzlich der große Schatten herkommt, welcher direkt vor seinen Augen auftaucht, kann er sich selbst nicht erklären. Das Einzige was er zustande bringt ist ein lauter Schrei. Seine Augen sind starr vor Schreck und jegliche Farbe weicht aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
Direkt vor ihm steht ein Junge, welcher ungefähr so groß ist wie er und sieht ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Die langen Eckzähne, welche dadurch zum Vorschein kommen, behagen ihm nicht sonderlich. Seine schulterlangen, roten Haare hat er auf dem Rücken mit einem weißen Band zusammengebunden, aus welchem einige schwarze Federn herausragen. Seine Haarspitzen gehen leicht ins Schwarze über und bilden einen starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Zwischen den einzelnen Haarsträhnen stechen zwei spitze Ohren heraus, durch welche mehrere, bronzefarbene Ringe gezogen sind. Auf seinen Wangen ziehen sich dunkelbraune Muster entlang, welche bis hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein gehen. Er trägt eine braune Fellweste, wobei der Kragen von schwarzen Federn verziert ist und eine weite, schwarze, mit Löchern übersäte Hose. Um seine Oberarme sind mehrere Bänder gewickelt und um seinen Hals trägt er eine aus schwarz-silbernen Federn und roten Steinen gemachte Kette. Seine goldfarbenen Augen funkeln Draco bedrohlich an.  
  
"Was bist du denn?" fragt die Gestalt plötzlich und beug sich zu Draco vor, welcher außer Stande ist sich zu bewegen. Ihre Gesichter sind nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Ein leises Schnüffeln durchdringt die Stille und kurz darauf hat der fremde Junge seine Nase an Dracos Hals.  
  
"Du riechst fremd... bist du ne neue Rasse?" fragt er neugierig und zupft an Dracos Umhang herum. "Und was sind das für Klamotten?" Während der Junge ihn weiter mustert, steigt langsam wieder Farbe in das Gesicht des Slytherins.  
  
/Was bei Salazar ist das für einer?/ nervös blickt er den Jungen an, welcher nun von ihm abgelassen hat und nun wieder anfängt zu grinsen.  
  
"Auch egal... neue Rasse oder sonst was. Ich hab Hunger." Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen greift er hinter sich und holt eine Armbrust hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
  
"Halt! Moment... du... kannst mich... nicht fressen... ich..." stammelt der Blonde panisch und sieht sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Ein schrilles Lachen ertönt von dem rothaarigen Jungen und er leckt sich sacht über seine Lippen.  
  
"Hm... vielleicht hast du recht... scheinst wirklich ne neue Rasse zu sein. Wäre schade drum... obwohl...." etwas nachdenklich lässt er seine Armbrust sinken und überlegt.  
  
"W- Was heißt hier neue Rasse? Man sieht doch wohl, dass ich ein Mensch bin!" entfährt es Draco in einem piepsigen Ton. Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers hellt sich allmählich auf.  
  
"Du bist ein Mensch? Ich dachte, die wäre längst ausgestorben." Meint dieser erstaunt und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf.  
  
/Ausgestorben... wieso... ausgestorben?/  
  
"Auch gut. Wenn du ein Mensch bist, dann werde ich dich eben verkaufen. Bringst bestimmt ein hübsches Sümmchen ein." Sagt der andere Junge grinsend und löst das Seil, welches um seiner Hüfte hängt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So und Schluß! ^^  
  
Na, was sagt ihr? Weiterschreiben? Wollt ihr ne Fortsetzung?  
  
Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht die beiden Charas(Marke Eigenbau: Der Blaumann und der rote Fresssack -.-°) so gut es geht zu beschreiben, wie ich sie auch in meinem Kopf gehabt habe. o.o  
  
So, nun warte ich mal auf eure Meinungen.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	3. Galenia

Hach ja. Da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kapi. ^^  
  
Ich habe es zwar unter bescheidenen Bedingungen geschrieben, aber nunja... kann man nix machen( Hat momentan die Grippe -.-°)  
  
An dieser Stelle erst einmal ein großes Danke für die Kommis vom letzten Teil und ich freue mich, dass die Idee mit ausgestorbenen Menschen nicht auf Ablehnung gestoßen ist. ^-^  
  
Nun denn... mehr habe ich erst einmal nicht zu sagen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 3: Galenia  
  
~~~  
  
"Das ist wirklich eine merkwürdige Geschichte. Durch ein Buch..." nachdenklich kratzt sich der blauhaarige Junge am Hinterkopf und mustert Harry nervös.  
  
"Hmhm... auf jeden Fall muss ich Malfoy finden." Meint Harry seufzend. Immerhin kann es ja nicht sein, dass er ganz allein hier gelandet ist.  
  
"Und dieser Malfoy.. der ist auch ein Mensch, richtig?" fragt sein Gegenüber und sieht ihn neugierig an. Harry nickt bestimmend und blickt gen Himmel.  
  
"Genau. Der muss auch hier gelandet sein... vielleicht kann ich wieder zurück, wenn ich ihn gefunden habe..." Ein kalter Windstoß fegt durch seine Haare und lässt die modrigen Äste hintern ihm knacken.  
  
"Und dein Name ist?" fragt der andere Junge und lächelt ihn freundlich an.  
  
"Oh... mein Name ist Harry... und... was genau... bist du eigentlich?" fragt Harry leicht beschämt. Da redet er hier mit einem so merkwürdig aussehenden Wesen und weiß noch nicht einmal was es ist.  
  
"Ich bin Ryoko. Ein Wassergeist." Sagt der Andere grinsend und reicht ihm die Hand. Vorsichtig ergreift Harry diese und ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.  
  
/Ein Wassergeist also.../  
  
"Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen... sich Nachts im Toten Wald herumzutreiben ist äußerst tödlich." Meint Ryoko nachdenklich und begibt sich in Richtung Fluss.  
  
"Toter Wald? Und warum ist es... tödlich hier zu sein?" langsam aber sicher breitet sich wieder dieses unangenehmen Kribbeln in Harrys Magen aus und ein kalter Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken.  
  
"Sobald es dämmert streunen die Schattenläufer durch die Wälder. Unangenehme Zeitgenossen. Wir sollten uns schnell einen Schlafplatz suchen." Mit diesen Worten löst er die Muschel von seinem Gürtel und führt sie an seine blassblauen Lippen. Ein schriller Pfeifton ertönt und ein paar Sekunden später beginnt das Wasser vor ihm zu blubbern.  
  
"Aber... was ist mit Malfoy? Wenn es hier wirklich so gefährlich ist... scheiße." Fluchend ballt Harry seine Faust. Der Gedanke, dass dem Blonden was passiert passt ihm ganz und gar nicht. Auch wenn er ihm des öfteren schon mal den einen oder anderen Fluch an den Hals gewünscht hat, dass er einem von diesen Schattenläufern begegnet beunruhigt ihn doch.  
  
"Ihn im Dunkeln zu suchen bringt nichts. Wir warten bis es hell wird. Zumal... in einer guten Stunde ist die Sonne vollständig untergegangen. Und ich persönlich hänge am Leben." Meint Ryoko und im selben Moment schießt eine hohe Fontäne aus dem Fluss und eine riesige schwarze Schlange beugt sich über ihn.  
  
Der laute Schrei, welcher Harrys Kehle entfährt hallt durch die schwarzen Bäume und verliert sich in den Tiefen des Waldes. Wie benommen torkelt er nach hinten und starrt die Riesenschlange an, welche ihn mit ihren gelben Augen angriffslustig anstarrt.  
  
"Bist du verrückt. Sei gefälligst still. Du weckst ja den halben Wald auf." Fährt Ryoko ihn wütend an und wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Harry schluckt hart. Das plötzliche Funkeln in den Augen des Wassergeistes behagt ihm nicht sonderlich. Mit großen Augen beobachtet er, wie dieser auf den Rücken der Riesenschlange steigt und sich auf diesem niederlässt.  
  
"Nun komm schon. Wir müssen flussabwärts. Syren tut dir nichts." Meint dieser nun leicht grinsend und klopft auf den Schlangenrücken. Harry räuspert sich kurz, bevor er sich zögernd nähert. Mit einem kleinen Satz springt er auf den Rücken der Schlange.  
  
"Geht doch. Aber ich würde mich an deiner Stelle besser hinsetzen... die Strömung ist an manchen Stellen ziemlich gefährlich. Nicht dass du runterfällst." Mit diesem Worten greift Ryoko nach einem dünnen, silberfarbenen Strick, welcher um das Maul der Schlange geschlungen ist. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck setzt diese sich in Bewegung.  
  
/Das wird ja immer verrückter. Hoffentlich täuscht mich mein Gefühl nicht. Was ist, wenn ich diesem Kerl doch nicht trauen kann.../ etwas nervös zieht Harry seinen Umhang fester um sich. Der Himmel versinkt weit hinten in einem tiefen Rot und lässt die riesigen Berge in einem grellen Orange aufleuchten. Ein kalter Wind fegt ihm um die Ohren und peitscht das Wasser auf.  
  
"Wo... bin ich hier eigentlich..." murmelt er leise vor sich hin. Ryoko wendet seinen Kopf nach hinten und sieht ihn wieder freundlich an.  
  
"Galenia. So heißt dieser Planet." Kommt es von diesem und er richtet seinen Blick wieder auf das Wasser. Langsam steigt feiner Nebel an den Ufern auf und bildet einen feinen, feuchten Mantel, welcher sich über das kalte Wasser zieht.  
  
/Galenia.../ nachdenklich blickt Harry in den Abendhimmel. /Hoffentlich ist Malfoy nichts passiert.../  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Du elender Mistkerl. Mach das ab!" wie vom Wahnsinn befallen zerrt Draco an dem langen Seil, aber vergebens. Dieser rothaarige Teufel zerrt ihn mit aller Gewalt hinter sich her.  
  
"Hör zu Mensch. Halt deine Klappe, sonst schneid ich dir die Zunge ab!" fährt ihn der Rothaarige an und zischt drohend. Draco schluckt leicht und einige Schweißperlen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn.  
  
/Scheiße... das ist doch alles nicht wahr... ich will aufwachen.../ verzweifelt kaut er auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er sich weiter von dem anderen Jungen durch das knorrige Gehölz ziehen lässt.  
  
"Trödel nicht herum. Wenn wir nicht bald bei meiner Wohnung sind, geht's uns schlecht. Verstanden!" murrt dieser ungehalten vor sich hin.  
  
"Ach. Noch schlechter als jetzt?" brüllt Draco nun aufgebracht zurück. Wie kann es denn noch schlimmer werden? Ihm ist kalt, ihm tun alle Knochen weh und zudem wird er hier gerade von einem völlig durchgeknallten Monster durch einen nicht gerade freundlich aussehenden Wald gezogen. Das Seil, welches um seine Händen geschlungen ist schneidet sich bei jedem Ruck des Rothaarigen tiefer in seine Haut und die ersten Blutstropfen laufen an seinem Handgelenk hinab. Nein, schlimmer kann es echt nicht mehr werden.  
  
"Jetzt sei still!" mit einem lauten Schrei zieht er an dem Seil und Draco landet schmerzhaft auf dem kalten Waldboden. "Höre ich noch ein Wort von dir... ein Wort und ich binde dich an den nächsten Baum. Dann können die Schattenläufer dich zerfleischen! Ich bin nämlich nicht scharf darauf, diesen Viechern zu begegnen. Aber wenn du so weiter schreist, dann wachen sie auf und dann geht's uns schlecht! Verstanden!" seine Worte hallen wie ein Echo durch den Wald und kurz darauf ist lautes Flügelschlagen zu vernehmen.  
  
Verwundert blickt Draco in den dunklen Himmel, welcher kurz darauf voller schwarzer Vögel ist. Ihr lautes Schreien und Gekreische lässt ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
  
Krähen. Hunderte von Krähen flattern durch die Dämmerung und ein Raunen geht durch die Luft.  
  
"Scheiße... warum immer ich?" panisch geht der rothaarige Junge auf Draco zu und zerrt ihn hoch. "Jetzt hast du die Aasfresser aufgeweckt." Wütend funkelt er den Blonden an, während er damit beschäftigt ist das Seil von dessen Händen zu lösen.  
  
"Ich? Ich und aufgeschreckt? Du hast doch geschrieen wie ein Wahnsinniger!" fährt er diesen an und wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Kurz darauf landet dessen Knie in seinem Magen. Mit einen stummen Aufschrei sackt der Slytherin in sich zusammen und hält sich krampfhaft seinen Bauch.  
  
"Jetzt sei still... wenn die Krähen aufgeschreckt werden dauert es nicht lange... dann wachen die Mistviecher auf..." flüstert dieser plötzlich beängstigend ruhig. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren zucken leicht und er lässt seinen Blick durch die schwarzen Bäume wandern. Von Weitem ist ein lautes Knacken und Rumpeln zu vernehmen, so als ob jemand einen der riesigen Bäume niederschlagen würde.  
  
"Mist." Leise vor sich hinfluchend packt er Draco am Arm und hebt ihn über seine Schulter, so als ob er ein Sack Federn wäre. Dieser schreckt auf und reißt seine Augen auf.  
  
"Was soll das? Lass mich runter!" panisch strampelt er hin und er und hämmert mit seinen Fäusten auf den Rücken des Rothaarigen ein.  
  
"Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, dann lasse ich dich hier. Dann kannst du zusehen wie du überlebst Mensch." Nach diesen Worten verstummt der Blonde. Alleine hier zu bleiben missfällt ihm doch. Dann lieber in Gesellschaft von diesem Barbaren.  
  
"Na also. Es geht doch. Und nun gut festhalten." Kommt es von dem anderen Jungen und mit einem kräftigen Sprung schießt er hinauf in die Baumkronen. Draco kneift ängstlich seine Augen zusammen. Ein unangenehmer Druck kommt von oben und kurz darauf befinden sich die Beiden auf einem der modrigen Äste wieder.  
  
/Was zum.../ verwirrt blickt der Slytherin in die Tiefe. Ein Zucken geht durch seinen Körper als er sieht wie hoch sie nun sind. /Was ist das für ein Typ? Der... ist doch mindestens... 10 Meter... hochgesprungen./  
  
"Achtung es geht weiter." Zischt dieser leise bevor er in die Hocke geht und sich vom Ast abstößt. Einige kleine Zweige schlagen Draco ins Gesicht und kurz darauf befinden sie sich auf der Spitze des Baumes wieder. Ängstlich starrt er nach unten.  
  
"So... hier oben dürften wir sicher sein... aber sei trotzdem leise. Nicht das diese Monster auf den Gedanken kommen den Baum zu zerlegen." Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen lehnt er sich gegen einen der schwarzen Äste und lässt seine Beine baumeln. Draco hingegen klammert sich panisch an den Stamm und wirft seinem Gegenüber einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
  
"Sicher? Hier oben? Von was träumst du eigentlich Nachts?" meint dieser nervös und versucht sich so hinzusetzen, dass er nicht bei der nächsten Bewegung in die Tiefe stürzt.  
  
"Hm... wirst du schon wieder frech Mensch? Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht bei denen da unten gelassen habe." Kommt es von diesem spöttisch und mit einem Wink seines Kopfes deutet er nach unten. Irritiert blickt Draco durch das dunkle Blattwerk und seine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck.  
  
Unter ihnen schleichen große, grauhaarige Tiere umher. Ihre Augen leuchten rötlich auf und ihre lautes Schnauben ist bis hinauf in die Baumkronen zu vernehmen. Angestrengt versucht der Blonde sie genauer zu betrachten, aber die Entfernung ist einfach zu groß.  
  
"Was sind das für Tiere?" fragt er nervös und blickt den Rothaarigen an, welcher bereits mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin döst.  
  
"Schattenläufer. Das sind regelrechte Allesfresser. Unangenehme Biester. Besser wenn man denen nicht begegnet. Vor morgen früh kommen wir hier nicht runter. Also versuch zu schlafen. Habe nämlich keinen Bock dich bis zum Markt zu schleppen Mensch." Nuschelt dieser zwischen seinen spitzen Zähnen hervor und gähnt herzhaft.  
  
"Hör gefälligst auf mich Mensch zu nennen. Ich heiße Draco Malfoy." Gibt der Blonde säuerlich zurück und wickelt sich in seinen Umhang ein. Das es hier oben soviel kälter als unten ist hat er nicht gedacht.  
  
"Raven." Kommt es von dem Rothaarigen und er wirft dem Slytherin einen belustigten Blick zu.  
  
"Bitte was?" fragt dieser irritiert und blickt ihn fragend an. Der Rothaarige lacht leise auf.  
  
"Mein Name ist Raven... bin einer von den Waldkobolden." Meint er grinsend und sieht seinen Fang amüsiert an.  
  
"Kobolde gibt es bei uns auch... nur die sehen... anders aus... Man... was für eine Scheißwelt." Murrend verschränkt er seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die feuchte Baumrinde.  
  
"Willkommen auf Galenia Kleiner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So... das war es mal wieder. ^^ Und? O.o Hats gefallen? Weiterschreiben oder nicht?  
  
Warte nun erst mal auf Kommis. (sonst geht's nicht weiter, da ich ja dann nicht weiß, ob das hier noch wer liest)  
  
Öhm... Raven.. weiß nicht. Mag den irgendwie. *g* Nach meiner Vorstellung sieht der ungefähr so aus.  
  
Link: bilder.romantica.de/Raven002.jpg -- davor nur noch http//  
  
Hoffentlich funktioniert der auch. Aber bidde nicht lachen. ^^"  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	4. Der erste Morgen

Und weiter geht's!!!! ^^  
  
Vielen Dank für die Kommis zum letzten Teil. *rumhüft*  
  
Was mich anfangs zwar gewurmt hat ist, dass der Link nicht funktioniert hat. -.- Naja, immerhin geht's ja jetzt. Danke an Lady_Arrogance, die mich drauf hingewiesen hat. ^-^  
  
So, nun aber genug der Vorworte, hier der nächste Teil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 4: Der erste Morgen  
  
~~~  
  
Leises Vogelgezwitscher dringt an seine Ohren und ein lauer Wind fegt ihm durchs Haar. Die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen erheben sich hinter den riesigen Bergen und werfen ein mattes Licht durch die Wälder. Langsam beginnt sich der schmale Körper zu bewegen.  
  
/Hm... schon Morgen?/ verschlafen blinzelt Draco in den klaren Himmel und ein verträumtes Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. /Schlafe ich noch?/ er gähnt sacht und reibt sich mit dem Handrücken über seine Augen. Im nächsten Moment fällt ein dunkler Schatten über sein Haupt und er blickt nach oben.  
  
"Morgen." Sagt Raven grinsend, welcher einen Ast über Draco sitzt und sich kopfüber nach unten beugt.  
  
"Aaaah!" mit schreckverzerrten Gesicht fährt Draco hoch, wobei er allerdings zu spät bemerkt, dass er sich noch auf dem Baum befindet. Ein leises Knacken ist zu vernehmen und kurz darauf hängt er ein paar Meter tiefer mit seinem Umhang an einem Zweig. Panisch kneift er seine Augen zusammen und hält die Luft an.  
  
Ein kräftiger Ruck an seiner Schulter reißt ihn nach oben und wenige Sekunden später befindet er sich auf Ravens Armen.  
  
"Nana. Mach bloß keinen Mist. Ich brauch dich noch. Für beschädigte Ware gibt's nicht viel." belustigt sieht er den Schock in Dracos Augen und grinst daraufhin breit. "Und Abmarsch." Sagt er knapp und springt in die Tiefe. Die Tatsache, dass Draco ihn dabei schrill ins Ohr brüllt passt ihm allerdings weniger. Kaum unten angekommen schmeißt er den Blonden auf den Boden und hält sich jammernd seine Ohren.  
  
"Bist du noch ganz klar im Schädel? Aua..." wimmert zupft er sich am Ohrläppchen und kaut wütend auf seinen Lippen herum.  
  
/Aha... das ist also seine Schwachstelle...bei den großen Ohren kann er wohl keine allzu große Lautstärke verkraften.../ nachdenklich rappelt Draco sich auf und sieht an sich herab. Seine Klamotten sind verdreckt und er selbst hat bestimmt auch schon einmal besser aus. Aber schließlich verbringt er ja auch nicht jede Nacht auf einem Baum. Unzufrieden blickt er sich um. Irgendwo muss es doch hier Wasser geben. Nicht nur um sich zu waschen, nein. Durst hat er schließlich auch. Ein leises Grummeln, welches von seinem Magen ausgeht lässt ihn leicht zusammenzucken.  
  
"Hunger..." leise fluchend reibt er sich seinen Bauch. Was für ein beschissener Morgen. Erst der große Schock beim Aufwachen, dann dieser Höllensprung in die Tiefe und das auf nüchternen Magen.  
  
"Ich warne dich. Schrei mir noch einmal ins Ohr und dir geht's schlecht. Blöder Mensch." Maulend erhebt Raven sich wieder und streicht noch einmal über die Spitzen seiner Ohren.  
  
"Dann sieh du zu, dass du mich nicht immer so erschreckst. Schließlich ist der Anblick deiner Visage auch nicht gerade ein Genuss am Morgen." Zischt Draco ihn säuerlich an und dreht sich beleidigt um. Den verdutzen Ausdruck, welcher sich auf dem Gesicht des Koboldes breit macht, übersieht er dabei.  
  
/Was bildet sich dieser Mensch eigentlich ein. Hat der denn keine Angst.../ Äußerst ungehalten über den mangelnden Respekt ihm gegenüber löst Raven wieder das Seil von seiner Hüfte und geht damit auf Draco zu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Verschlafen rümpft er seine Nase. Irgendetwas riecht hier verdammt gut. Widerwillig, aber vom Magenknurren gezwungen öffnet der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen. Sein Blick wandert durch die feuchte Höhle, in welcher sie sich gestern Nacht niedergelassen haben.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Ausgeschlafen?" ertönt eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry setzt sich seine Brille auf und dreht sich um. Hinter ihm sitzt Ryoko vor einem kleinen Feuer über welchem eine lange, braune Knolle hängt.  
  
"Was ist das?" fragt Harry neugierig und deutet auf das kartoffelähnliche Ding, welches einen recht angenehmen Geruch ausströmt.  
  
"Frühstück." Meint der Andere knapp und löst die Knolle von dem Ast. Er zückt seinen Dolch und schneidet diese in der Mitte durch. "Mahlzeit." Kommt es von diesem und er haut seine Zähne in den braunen Klumpen.  
  
Zögernd greift Harry nach seiner Hälfe und beißt eine kleine Ecke ab. Langsam beginnt er darauf rumzukauen. Ein süßlicher Geschmack breitet sich in seinem Mund aus und er beißt kurz darauf ein größeres Stück ab.  
  
"Ich schlage vor... dass wir uns auf den Weg zur Hauptstadt machen. Der Älteste weiß bestimmt, wie du wieder zurück kommst." Meint Ryoko kauend und blickt Harry erwartungsvoll an. Dieser schluckt den Inhalt seines Mundes hinunter und blickt skeptisch zu Boden.  
  
"Und... was ist mit Malfoy? Den kann ich doch nicht hier lassen. Auch wenn er ein arroganter Mistkerl ist." Betrübt blickt er auf sein Frühstück. Während er hier sitzt und isst, kann Malfoy bereits tot irgendwo im Wald liegen oder ertrunken sein oder sonst was. Bei diesem Gedanken wird ihm ganz flau im Magen. Das hat selbst der Slytherin nicht verdient.  
  
"Wenn du so schlecht von diesem Malfoy sprichst, wieso willst du ihn dann suchen? Sei doch froh, wenn der draufgeht. Das verstehe ich nicht." die plötzliche Kälte, welche von dem Wassergeist ausgeht bringt den Gryffindor zum Schlucken.  
  
/Was denkt der denn von mir? Glaubt der etwa allen Ernstes, dass ich so herzlos bin?/ seufzend steckt er sich das letzte Stückchen von der Knolle in den Mund.  
  
"Ich habe meine Gründe." Nuschelt er leise und steht auf.  
  
"Versteh mal einer die Menschen. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund gewesen, warum sie damals ausgestorben sind." Stöhnend begibt sich Ryoko ins Freie und bläst in seine Muschel.  
  
"Na schön. Trotzdem müssen wir zuerst zur Hauptstadt. Der Wald ist riesig. Es würde Wochen dauern ihn zu durchsuchen. Wir fragen den Ältesten. Der weiß das bestimmt." Mit diesem Worten dreht er sich zu Harry um und lächelt ihn freundlich an.  
  
Dieser blickt ein wenig verunsichert drein. /Komischer Kerl... der hat ja erhebliche Stimmungsschwankungen... eben noch so kalt und nun.../ kopfschüttelnd folgt Harry dem Wassergeist, welcher sich wieder auf dem Rücken der Schlange niedergelassen hat.  
  
"Und dieser Älteste weiß wo Malfoy steckt?" fragt Harry unsicher, während sich die Schlange ihren Weg über den großen See bahnt.  
  
"Bestimmt... immerhin ist er das älteste Lebewesen dieses Planeten. Der hat sogar schon gelebt, als es hier noch Menschen gab." Kommt es von Ryoko, welcher seinen Blick wachsam über den klaren Wasserspiegel gleiten lässt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ich habe Hunger! Verdammter Teufel. Mir tun die Füße weh!" keifend und äußerst darauf bedacht eine extrem hohe Lautstärke zu verursachen lässt sich Draco weiter von Raven durch den Wald ziehen.  
  
"Uaah! Sei still. Verdammt sei still! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten." Vor Wut beinahe am Überkochen, greift Raven nach seiner Armbrust und richtet sie auf Draco. Augenblicklich verstummt dieser.  
  
"Ich warne dich... reiz mich bloß nicht. Und wenn du Hunger hast, dann fang dir was!" seine goldenen Augen blitzen gefährlich auf und lassen den Slytherin leicht zusammenzucken. Soviel zu seinem Plan, den Anderen mit lautem Geschrei in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
  
"Ich... wie soll das denn gehen?" erwidert Draco leise, überrascht über seinen plötzliche Stimmverlust. Der Kobold mustert ihn skeptisch, bevor er stöhnend seine Armbrust senkt.  
  
/Da habe ich mir ja was eingebrockt./ murrend bindet er das Seil an einem der Bäume fest und springt wieder hinauf in die Blattkronen.  
  
/Der Typ ist echt nicht normal... meine Hände tun weh./ ein leises Wimmern entweicht seiner Kehle, als er die dunkelroten Striemen an seinen Gelenken betrachtet.  
  
"Ein paar Hundert Meter von hier ist ein Fluss." Ertönt Ravens Stimme von der Spitze und kurz darauf landet er wieder auf dem Boden. Er löst das Seil vom Baum und prescht mit einer unerwarteten Geschwindigkeit los. Vollkommen überrumpelt fällt Draco hin und wird erst einmal ein paar Meter über den Boden geschleift. Kurz darauf kommt er zum Stillstand. In seinem Kopf dreht sich alles und sein Hemd ist an einigen Stellen gerissen.  
  
"Ups. Habe ganz vergessen, dass du nicht so schnell bist. Kein Wunder das eure Art ausgestorben ist. Ihr seit ja wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen." Das anfängliche Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet allerdings, als er den schmerzhaften Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht erkennt.  
  
/Oh man. Wieso immer ich... Raven du bist einfach zu sozial./ seufzend bückt er sich und hebt Draco über seine Schulter. Dieser wehrt sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Raven geht in die Hocke und springt auf den nächst gelegenen Baum. Ängstlich klammert Draco sich an dessen Weste fest. Daran wird er sich wohl nicht so schnell gewöhnen. Wie ein Eichhörnchen springt der Rothaarige von einem Baum zum Andern und Draco wartet nur darauf, dass sie Beiden runterfallen.  
  
/Blöder Kobold./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gelangweilt starrt Harry auf die kleinen Wellen, welche sich an dem Körper der Schlange entlang ziehen. Nachdenklich hält er eine Hand ins Wasser und eine angenehme Kühle legt sich um diese. Müde schließt er seine Augen. Die Sonne geht gerade erst auf und die letzte Nacht hat er nicht besonders viel Schlaf gehabt.  
  
/Ob dieser Älteste wirklich weiß wo Malfoy steckt und wie wir wieder zurück kommen?/ ein leiser Seufzer entweicht seiner Kehle. Fürs Erste sitzt er auf jeden Fall hier fest. /Ob den Anderen schon aufgefallen ist, dass wir verschwunden sind?/  
  
Plötzlich fängt das Wasser an Harrys Hand an zu brodeln und bevor er sich im Klaren ist, was da gerade passiert, schnellt eine Hand aus dem Wasser und zieht ihn hinab. Ein schriller Schrei entfährt seiner Kehle, bevor die Wellen über ihm zusammenschlagen. Geschockt starrt Ryoko auf die Stelle, wo Harry eben noch gesessen hat, bevor er hinterher springt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, dass wars mal wieder.  
  
Ich weiß, ich bin fies, genau an dieser Stelle aufzuhören. *schäm*  
  
Hoffe, dass euch der Teil trotzdem gefallen hat. O.o  
  
Also schriebt mir schön fleißig Kommis, sonst geht's nicht weiter.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	5. Wiedersehen macht Freude ?

Ja, da bin ich wieder mit Kapitel 5!!! ^^  
  
Irgendwie war mir heute langweilig, daher ist der Teil auch mal etwas länger geworden. o.O (langsam angst vor sich selber kriegt)  
  
Nun denn... hoffe er gefällt euch. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 5: Wiedersehen macht Freude?  
  
~~~  
  
Feiner Nebel liegt über dem feuchten Waldboden und von den Bäumen herab ertönt das laute Gekreische der Krähen. Zwischen den schwarzen Baumwipfeln huscht ein Schatten entlang und das laute Knacken der Äste hallt durch den Wald.  
  
"Wir sind gleich da. Dann gibt's Frühstück." Sagt Raven und stützt sich an dem modrigen Stamm ab, Draco immer noch über seiner Schulter tragend. Der Slytherin hingegen bringt keinen Ton heraus. Der Schock von den Baumspringaktionen des Koboldes sitzt immer noch in seinen Gliedern.  
  
"Hallo? Lebst du noch Mensch?" fragt dieser nun neugierig und kneift dem Blonden ins Bein. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass dieser ihm daraufhin vor Schmerz ins Ohr schreit, hätte er dies bestimmt gelassen.  
  
"Sag mal spinnst du? Willst du mir das Bein abreißen! Elender Barbar!" donnert Dracos Stimme auf ihn ein und seine Ohren zucken schmerzhaft.  
  
"Wollte nur wissen ob du noch lebst, oder ob ich hier totes Fleisch mit mir herumtrage." Gibt dieser murrend zurück und springt auf den Boden. Draco kneift wieder die Augen zusammen und krallt sich an Ravens Weste fest.  
  
"Hm... mit vollem Magen läuft es sich leichter..." nuschelt er leise vor sich und setzt Draco ab. Dieser, heilfroh wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, lässt sich daraufhin, alle Viere von sich gestreckt ins Gras fallen.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr." Sagt er gähnend und reibt sich über die Augen.  
  
"Wie bitte? Sag mal geht's noch? Wer hat dich faules Stück denn hierher geschleppt? Was hast du denn schon großartiges geleistet?" fährt Raven ihn verärgert an und geht auf den Fluss zu, welcher bereits zwischen den Bäumen zu erkennen ist.  
  
"Hey! Niemand hat gesagt, dass ich je mit dir mit wollte. Hättest mich auch in dem Loch lassen können." Entgegnet Draco säuerlich und blickt dem Rotschopf nach, welcher hinter den Baumstämmen verschwindet.  
  
/Bastard... aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass er mich hier alleine lässt... am besten ich hau ab... der glaubt doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, dass sich ein Malfoy verkaufen lässt./ entschlossen richtet Draco sich auf und streichelt sich sacht über seinen Oberkörper. /Verdammte Ratte... mein schönes Hemd./ murrend sieht er sich um. Selbst bei Tageslicht betrachtet, sieht dieser Wald düster und unheimlich aus.  
  
Lautes Flügelschlagen hallt über ihn hinweg und der Slytherin blickt nach oben. Zwischen den schwarzen Ästen lassen sich immer mehr Krähen nieder, welche ihn aus ihren kalten, schwarzen Augen beobachten. Draco schluckt hart, bevor er kehrt macht und hinter Raven herstolpert.  
  
"Rav... du elender Bastard warte gefälligst!" brüllt Draco ihm nach und bahnt sich seinen Weg durch das knorrige Gehölz. Beinahe hätte er diesen Kobold beim Namen genannt. /Verdammter Teufel. Was fällt dem ein mich hier liegen zu lassen./  
  
Kaum hat er die letzten Bäume hinter sich gelassen, erstreckt sich vor seinen Augen ein riesiger Fluss, welcher zwischen zwei Bergen entlang läuft. Auf einem Stein in der Nähe des Ufers sieht er Raven sitzen, welcher wie eine Katze ins Wasser starrt.  
  
"Pscht..." zischt dieser leise und hebt langsam seinen Arm um diesen kurz darauf mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit ins Wasser zu stoßen. Ein paar Sekunden später landet ein großer, silberner Fisch auf dem Boden. "Nummer Eins..." sagt dieser grinsend und geht wieder in Position.  
  
/Wirklich ein komischer Kerl.../ ein wenig angewidert starrt Draco auf den Fisch, welcher blutend und zappelnd auf dem steinigen Boden liegt. /Der Kerl muss ja scharfe Krallen haben.../ denkt dieser und tippt den Fisch mit der Fußspitze an.  
  
"Hey! Finger weg von meinem Fisch! Fang dir selber einen." Ruft Raven ihn zu, amüsiert über den entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden.  
  
"Was? Wie denn? Soll ich mich vielleicht auch auf nen kalten Stein hocken und wie blöd mit meinen Armen im Wasser rumfuchteln?" kommt es von diesem in einem spöttischen Ton. Der grimmige Blick, welchen der Kobold ihm zuwirft lässt ihn dann allerdings doch verstummen.  
  
"Schön... dann fang ich dir eben einen Fisch.... aber dafür gehst du dich jetzt waschen. Wer kauft denn schon freiwillig so nen dreckigen Menschen wie dich." Entgegnet der Rothaarige in einem abwertenden Ton und mustert Draco. Als er ihn gefunden hat, sah dieser noch nicht so heruntergekommen aus.  
  
"Kunststück, wenn man von dem Teufel höchstpersönlich durch die Walachei gescheucht wird! Guckt dir doch nur einmal meine Handgelenke an!" sagt dieser wütend und deutet auf seine Hände.  
  
"Gott... sieh es doch mal positiv. Hätte ich dich nicht rausgeholt, dann hätten dich die Würmer gefressen. Also zeig ein bisschen Dankbarkeit du Wicht. Menschen. Pff." Gibt dieser vorwurfsvoll zurück und widmet sich wieder dem Wasser.  
  
Jetzt hat der Kobold es geschafft. Nun ist der Slytherin in Streitlaune. "Na hör sich das mal einer an! Welcher Vollidiot war denn so schlau an dieser Stelle ein 3 Meter tiefes Loch auszuheben, in dem sich dann das ganze Ungeziefer angesammelt hat?"  
  
"Hey! Keine Beleidigungen über meine Falle! An der habe ich ganze 4 Tage gegraben! Zumal kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, dich aufgefordert zu haben da hinein zu springen! Und nun sieh zu dass du ins Wasser kommst. Sonst esse ich nämlich alleine, und wenn mir die Fische nicht reichen, weil ich durch deine Lautstärke nicht genügend gefangen habe, dann wirst du dran glauben. Geld hin oder her. Hauptsache satt. Und nun ab mit dir!" und damit ist die Sache für Raven gegessen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund steht Draco dar und starrt den rothaarigen Jungen an.  
  
/Arschloch.../ murrend sieht er sich um. Wo soll er denn hier baden? Er läuft ein paar Meter am Ufer entlang, bis er zu einer kleinen Quelle kommt, welche in den Fluss hineinführt. /Bingo./  
  
"Hey! Aber eines sage ich dir! Wenn du spannen kommst, dann schrei ich so laut, dass dir die Ohren abfliegen!" ruft Draco dem Kobold zu, bevor er anfängt sich seiner Sachen entledigt.  
  
Die Quelle liegt gute 20 Meter von diesem entfernt und rings herum wachsen lauter kleine Sträucher und Büsche. Also eine gut versteckte Badestelle. Ein wenig nervös streift Draco sich seine Sachen ab und taucht einen Fuß ins Wasser. Scheiße ist das kalt. er kneift die Augen fest zusammen, bevor er springt und mit einem lauten Platschgeräusch in der Quelle landet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vor seinen Augen verschwimmt alles. Das Wasser brennt in seinen Augen und die kalte Hand, welche seinen Arm umklammert reißt ihn immer weiter in die Tiefe. In seinen Ohren knackt es und ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckt seinen Kopf. Um ihn herum ist alles dunkel. Das Wasser wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer schwärzer und kälter. Krampfhaft versucht Harry seinen Arm loszureißen, das Einzige was er aber dadurch bewirkt ist, dass sich die Hand immer fester um seinen Arm legt und tiefe Wunden in die weiche Haut reißt.  
  
Ein paar Luftblasen entweichen seinem Mund und langsam wird ihm schwindelig. /Ich krieg keine Luft mehr./ Panisch zappelt er hin und her, versucht verzweifelt zu erkennen, was ihn da in die Tiefe zieht.  
  
Neben sich spürt er einen leichten Druck, bevor ein großer Schatten an ihm vorbeischwimmt. Etwas blitzt in der Schwärze auf und plötzlich lässt die Hand ihn los. Panisch versucht er an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, aber sein Körper fühlt sich an wie betäubt.  
  
Einige Bläschen tauchen vor ihm auf und er kann dumpf, die Umrisse von Ryoko erkennen, welcher ihn an der Schulter packt. Mit einer Hand umklammert er Harrys Kinn und öffnet seinen Mund.  
  
Ein zischendes Geräusch ertönt, als Ryoko Harrys Lippen mit seinem versiegelt. Langsam bläst er dem Schwarzhaarigen Luft in den Mund und löst sich wieder von ihm. Vorsichtig umklammert er dessen Bauch, bevor er mit ihm an die Oberfläche schwimmt. Harrys Blick ist wie verschleiert, seine Augen dunkel und sein Körper kalt. Langsam wird es heller, eine weiße Scheibe ist über ihnen zu erkennen, bevor sie die Wasseroberfläche durchbrechen.  
  
Ein kalter Windstoß fegt über sie hinweg und Harry schnappt hustend nach Luft. Keuchend klammert er sich an Ryoko, welcher mit ihm in Richtung Ufer schwimmt.  
  
Dort angekommen legt er diesen in den weißen Sand und klopft ihm auf den Rücken. Harry würgt etwas Wasser hoch, bevor er sich zitternd über das Gesicht streicht.  
  
"Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand... weißt du das?" vernimmt er Ryokos Stimme, welcher sich neben ihn auf den Boden gesetzt hat. Harry blickt ihn von unten her an und schließt seine Augen.  
  
"Was... war... das?" bringt er schwer atmend hervor.  
  
"Eine Nixe. Das sind richtige Biester. Die lauern nur darauf, dass jemand so unachtsam ist und das Wasser berührt. Sei froh, dass sie dich nicht mit in ihre Grotte zerren konnte." Kommt es von Ryoko welcher ernst auf die glatte Wasserfläche blickt.  
  
"Grotte?" fragt Harry neugierig und langsam atmet er wieder regelmäßig.  
  
"Du musst wissen... Nixen sind Fleischfresser. Welches Lebwesen auch nur einen Fuß in die Mitte des Sees hält, wird gepackt und unter Wasser gezerrt. Sie ersäufen ihre Opfer, bevor sie sie ihn ihre Grotte zerren um sie zu essen." Fährt dieser stöhnend fort und betrachtet seinen Dolch.  
  
"Gott... wo bin ich hier nur gelandet... danke." Sagt Harry leise und richtet sich schwerfällig auf.  
  
"Für die Zukunft... halte niemals deine Hände oder sonst ein Körperteil ins Wasser, wenn du dich mitten auf einem See befindest. Das ist dein Tod." Harry nickt sacht und wringt seinen Umhang aus.  
  
"Wie sehen sie aus... diese Nixen? Sind die halb Fisch, halb Frau?" fragt er nun neugierig und sieht den Wassergeist erwartungsvoll an. Dieser hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue und betrachtet den Jungen neben ihm.  
  
"Wie kommst du da drauf? Nun... halb Fisch ist schon richtig, nur ob man die obere Hälfte als Frau bezeichnen kann weiß ich ja nicht. Ihre Haut ist grünlich-blau und ihre Augen weiß." Beginnt er Blauhaarige und blickt Harry an, welcher ihm interessiert zuhört.  
  
"Weiße Augen? Aber... wie können sie dann sehen? Ich meine... ohne Pupillen... oder wie..." hackt er nach und entlockt seinem Gegenüber ein leichtes Schmunzeln.  
  
"Man... wie kann man nur so neugierig sein. Aber Nixen sind blind. Sie können nichts sehen, aber bei dieser Tiefe ist eh alles Schwarz, daher ist es auch kein großer Verlust für sie. Aber sie können dich spüren... sie spüren, wenn das Wasser aufgeschreckt wird... spüren die Wellen... hören ihre Opfer. Ihre Arme sind voller Schuppen und diese Biester haben verdammt scharfe Krallen. Sie haben keine Lippen, aber wenn sie ihren Mund aufmachen... kann man das mit einer Muräne oder so vergleichen. Ekelhafte Kreaturen sag ich dir. Sei froh, wenn du keine zu Gesicht bekommst. Der Anblick ist nicht schön." Endet Ryoko und blickt in Harrys große Augen.  
  
"Man... ich habe mir eine Nixe immer anders vorgestellt... scheußlich." Entgegnet dieser mit einem angewiderten Blick.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Himmel Herr Gott. So lange kann es doch nicht dauern sich zu waschen.../ ungeduldig läuft Raven vor dem kleinen Feuer auf und ab, über welchem 7 Fische hängen. Etwas neugierig blickt er in Richtung Quelle.  
  
/Und wenn ich mal gucken gehe... vielleicht ist der Knilch ja auch abgehauen.../  
  
'Aber eines sage ich dir! Wenn du spannen kommst, dann schrei ich so laut, dass dir die Ohren abfliegen!' bei diesen Worten verzieht der Rothaarige gequält das Gesicht und streichelt sich über seine Ohren.  
  
/Als ob es mich interessieren würde wie ein nackter Mensch aussieht. Pff... aber mal gucken.../ die Neugierde ist stärker. Vorsichtig schleicht er sich näher an die Quelle heran. Leises Plätschern dringt ihm entgegen und er legt sich flach auf den Boden. Behutsam biegt er einige der Sträucher zur Seite und späht auf das klare Wasser in welchem Draco friedlich liegt und vor sich hindöst.  
  
/Ich glaubs ja nicht. Liegt der hier und pennt./ Raven lehnt sich ein Stück weiter nach vorne um Draco genauer zu betrachten, als einer der Zweige zwischen seinen Händen laut knackt.  
  
"Scheiße." Flucht er leise und will sich schnell wieder verziehen, aber schon zu spät. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen greift Draco nach seinem Umhang und schreit laut auf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Was war das?" erschrocken dreht Ryoko sich um und blickt in die Richtung, aus welcher gerade ein lauter Schrei ertönte.  
  
"Das klang nach... Malfoy." Mit einem Satz ist Harry auf den Beinen und läuft los, gefolgt von Ryoko, welcher leichte Probleme hat mit ihm Schritt zu halten. An Land kann er sich unglücklicherweise nicht so schnell bewegen.  
  
Plötzlich bleibt Harry stehen und seine Augen weiten sich bei der Szene die sich gerade vor ihm abspielt.  
  
Ein halbnackter Slytherin wirft laut schreiend mit seinen Schuhen nach einen rothaarigen Jungen welcher verzweifelt versucht den Blonden zu beruhigen.  
  
"Du elender Spanner! Ich bring dich um!" schreit Draco wütend, seinen Umhang um seine Hüfte geschlungen und mit seinem linken Schuh in der Hand.  
  
"Ich wollte doch nur gucken, ob du noch da bist!" verteidigt sich Raven und geht hinter einem Busch in Deckung.  
  
"Malfoy!" ruft Harry überrascht aus und der blonde Junge dreht sich erschrocken um. Ryoko hat ihn in der Zeit eingeholt und betrachtet die beiden Jungen an der Quelle.  
  
"Potter... " mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt Draco den Schwarzhaarigen an und vergisst dabei seine vor kurzem noch angestaute Wut. Raven hat diese Chance genutzt und hat sich erst einmal auf dem nächstgelegenen Baum in Sicherheit gebracht. Unruhig beäugt er die beiden Jungen, welche gerade aufgetaucht sind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja... und wieder Schluß. O.o  
  
Und, was meint ihr? Weiterschreiben oder nicht? *wissen-will*  
  
Die Frage, wegen der fehlenden Magie/Zauberei... also die FF ist ja gerade noch in der Entstehungsphase und Zauberei etc. wird schon noch kommen. Das kann ich schon mal im voraus verkünden.  
  
So.. mehr von meiner Seite her erst einmal nicht.  
  
Also schreibt mir schön fleißig Kommis hierzu, sonst geht's net weiter.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	6. Auf zur Haupstadt

Ja.. es hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist Kapitel 6.  
  
Hoffe es gefällt euch. O.o  
  
Ich weiß, mit der Handlung geht es recht lahm voran, aber das wird noch. ^^"  
  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 6: Auf zur Hauptstadt  
  
~~~  
  
Schweigend sitzen die Vier am Feuer. Raven, welcher sich nach langem hin und her wieder vom Baum heruntergewagt hat, sitzt nun kauend und mit einem Fisch in jeder Hand auf dem Boden und kaut murrend auf einer Gräte rum.  
  
Ryoko blickt den Rothaarigen angewidert an. Anscheinend ist er nicht gerade begeistert von dessen Anwesenheit. Harry und Draco sitzen ebenfalls mit einem Fisch in der Hand am Feuer und werfen sich fragende Blicke zu. Draco ist der Erste, welcher diese unangenehme Stille bricht.  
  
"Nun, was für einen Plan hat denn der große Harry Potter um hier wieder wegzukommen?" fragt er spöttisch und erntet daraufhin einen bösen Blick von Harry.  
  
/Man.. ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich diesen Mistkerl unbedingt suchen wollte./ murrend schluckt er das Stück Fisch hinunter und wirft das Skelett auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber Ryoko meint, dass der Älteste weiß, wie wir zurückkommen." Antwortet er mit einem grummelnden Unterton. Draco hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue und wirft einen Blick auf den blauen Jungen, dessen Blick immer noch an dem Kobold klebt.  
  
Der sieht vielleicht aus... und ich dachte schon ich habe ne seltsame Bekanntschaft geschlossen... obwohl Bekanntschaft.../ bei diesen Gedanken blickt er Raven an, welcher unbekümmert nach dem Motto 'Das Wichtigste ist der Fisch' vor ihm sitzt und keinem auch nur ein Fünkchen Beachtung schenkt.  
  
"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Älteste euch helfen kann. Aber als erstes müssen wir zur Hauptstadt." Meint der Blauhaarige und richtet sich auf.  
  
"Daf triff fich gut." Nuschelt Raven und schluckt den letzten Rest seines 5. Fisches hinunter. "Dann kann ich den da..." bei diesen Worten deutet er auf Draco. "...endlich verkaufen." Mit einem Satz ist der Blonde auf den Beinen und sein Gesicht ist wutverzerrt.  
  
"Du spinnst wohl! Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen! Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einem dahergelaufenen Teufel wie dir verkaufen!" brüllt er den Rothaarigen an, welcher breit grinsend zu ihm hochblickt.  
  
"Ach, bist du dir da sicher? Schließlich habe ICH dich gefangen und somit bist du MEIN Eigentum." Langsam erhebt er sich und greift nach dem Seil, welches er vorhin unachtsam auf den Boden geworfen hat.  
  
Mit einem Satz steht Draco hinter Harry und umklammert dessen Schultern um ihn so quasi als Schutzschild zu benutzen.  
  
"Potter! Mach gefälligst was!" fährt er den Schwarzhaarigen an, der verwirrt auf den Kobold blickt, welcher einen halben Kopf kleiner ist als er.  
  
"Hier wird niemand verkauft." Mischt sich nun Ryoko ein und wirft Raven einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dieser faucht den Wassergeist nur böse an und wendet sich dann wieder Draco zu.  
  
"Misch du dich da nicht ein, du langes Gerippe. Dich zerlege ich doch mit einer Hand." Lacht der Rothaarige abwertend auf.  
  
"Weißt du überhaupt was da vor dir steht? Das sind Menschen! Die ersten Menschen, die seit Jahrhunderten wieder auf diesem Planeten aufgetaucht sind und du willst einen von ihnen verkaufen?" der Zorn flammt in seinen wasserblauen Augen auf und taucht diese in ein tiefes Dunkelblau.  
  
"Pah. Du hast deinen Menschen und ich meinen. Was du mit deinem machst ist mir einerlei. Aber ich brauche nun mal Geld und da kommt mir der blonde Knilch da wie gerufen." Gibt Raven säuerlich zurück und zieht seine Armbrust. Drohend richtet er diese auf den Wassergeist, welcher vollkommen unbeeindruckt zu ihm hinüber sieht. Schließlich ist der Kobold gut 1 ½ Köpfe kleiner als er und vor diesem soll er Angst kriegen?  
  
"Ich warne dich. Leg dich bloß nicht mit mir an. Schließlich bist du nichts weiter als ein kleiner, verlauster, stinkender Kobold." Sagt Ryoko abwertend und rümpft seine Nase.  
  
Harry und Draco sind derweil ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen. Wenn die Beiden sich wirklich duellieren, dann ist es wohl besser, wenn sie Beide aus der Schusslinie sind.  
  
"Hey! Das 'klein' nimmst du zurück!" zischt Raven ihn wütend an und zielt auf den anderen Jungen, welcher nur milde lächelt.  
  
Ein leises Pfeifen ertönt und der Pfeil fliegt mit einem leisen Zischen durch die Luft. Gut einen Meter, bevor er den Oberkörper des Blauhaarigen durchbohrt, macht dieser einige schlangeartige Bewegungen mit seiner Hand, woraufhin die Erde unter ihm anfängt zu beben und eine riesige Fontäne aus dieser hervorbricht. Der Pfeil prallt regelrecht an dieser ab und landet auf dem kargen Steinboden.  
  
Ryoko öffnet seine Hand und das Wasser aus der Fontäne sammelt sich über dieser. Nach einigen Sekunden schwebt über dessen Handfläche eine bläulich, leuchtende Wasserkugel und ehe sich Raven versieht, prescht diese mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu und reißt ihn von den Füßen. Keuchend spuckt er etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf den Boden und fährt sich zitternd durch seine nassen Haare.  
  
"Leg dich bloß nicht mit mir an... du bist schließlich weit unter meinem Niveau... lächerlich. Glaubst du etwa, dass dein kleiner Pfeil mir auch nur das geringste antun kann?" erklingt Ryokos Stimme und er lächelt den Kobold arrogant an, welcher ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft.  
  
"Verrecke." Flüstert dieser leise und rappelt sich auf. Harry und Draco haben das Schauspiel mit großen Augen verfolgt, wobei Draco innerlich laut lacht, als er den Blick des Koboldes sieht, nachdem dieser haushoch verloren hat.  
  
/Schadet ihm gar nichts./ denkt er gehässig und lässt Harrys Schultern los, welche er bis eben noch immer fest umklammert hat. Der Schwarzhaarige wirft einen leicht geschockten Blick auf Ryoko, welcher sich gerade bückt um den Pfeil aufzuheben.  
  
/Irgendwie ist er mir doch unheimlich... das der so schnell seine Laune ändert... ungefährlich ist er garantiert nicht./ ein leichter Anflug von Mitleid überkommt ihn, als der Wassergeist sich vor Raven aufbaut und ihm den Pfeil vor die Füße wirft.  
  
"Geh damit ein paar Hasen jagen. Ich bringe die Beiden jetzt zum Ältesten." Sagt er schroff und kehrt ihm den Rücken zu. Ravens Augen flammen regelrecht auf vor Wut, allein schon der Gedanke, dass er sich eben bis auf die Knochen blamiert hat, bringt sein Blut zum kochen.  
  
/Eingebildeter Fatzke. Hält sich wohl für was besseres. Elende Elementgeister./ innerlich fluchend hebt er seinen Pfeil auf und lässt seine Armbrust wieder auf dem Rücken verschwinden.  
  
"Vergiss es. Einem hochnäsigen Elementgeist wie dir, überlasse ich doch nicht einfach meinen Menschen." Ruft der Rothaarige trotzig aus und läuft hinter Ryoko und seinen Schützlingen her.  
  
"Ich sagte, ich bringe die Beiden zum Ältesten. Auf deine Gesellschaft kann ich verzichten. Und einen wie dich würden die eh nicht in den Tempel lassen. Jeder weiß doch, dass Kobolde, räuberische, verlogene Barbaren sind, ohne Anstand und Manieren. Kein Wunder, warum eure Rasse so tief in der Rangordnung steht." Entgegnet der blauhaarige Junge ungehalten und dreht sich erzürnt zu ihm um.  
  
Der Hass, welcher in den goldenen Augen des Koboldes aufleuchtet jagt ihm allerdings doch einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Pass auf was du sagst..." bringt dieser Zähneknirschend hervor und gibt sich alle Mühe, die aufsteigenden Wuttränen zu unterdrücken. Keiner, auch nicht einer dieser hochnäsigen Elementgeister hat das Recht so abfällig über seine Artgenossen zu sprechen.  
  
"Ryoko... lass ihn doch mitkommen. Vielleicht kann er uns helfen..." meint Harry plötzlich und der Wassergeist dreht sich erstaunt um. Draco blickt den Gryffindor auch skeptisch an und wirft dann einen Blick auf Raven, welcher den Schwarzhaarigen irritiert mustert.  
  
Seufzend fährt Draco sich durch seine noch feuchten Haare. "Na schön... stark ist der Kerl. Meinetwegen kann er mitkommen. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er mich weder verkauft, noch mit mir wieder durch die Bäume springt. Sonst kotz ich heute nämlich noch. Und wer weiß... vielleicht ist er ja doch zu etwas nütze." Sagt Draco mit einer unerwarteten Großzügigkeit, die Harry leicht erstaunt.  
  
"Seit ihr euch sicher? Na schön... aber wenn du irgendwelche Probleme machst, dann sei dir gewiss, dass ich dich dann eigenhändig zum Teufel jage." Mit diesem Worten dreht Ryoko sich um und setzt seinen Weg durch das Gehölz fort.  
  
"Pff..." ist das Einzige, was Raven daraufhin erwidert. Missmutig trottet er hinter den Dreien her, wobei er es sich nicht verkneifen kann, hin und wieder zu dem blonden Jungen hinüberzusehen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nach gut 2 Stunden haben sie den Waldrand erreicht und Harry und Draco sind froh, endlich aus diesem unheimlichen, schwarzen Wald heraus zu sein. Vor ihnen erstreckt sich seine riesengroße Wiese und man kann von Weitem die ersten hohen Säulen einer Stadt erkennen, welche in der Mittagssonne Orange aufleuchtet.  
  
"Das ist Mandragona. Unsere Hauptstadt." Kommt es von Ryoko, welcher anscheinend auch froh ist, endlich wieder ebenmäßigen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.  
  
/Hoffentlich kann uns dieser Älteste wirklich helfen./ denkt Harry nervös und blickt hinüber zu Draco, welcher seinen Blick fasziniert über die Umgebung gleiten lässt. Raven steht ein paar Meter hinter ihnen an einen Baum gelehnt und starrt mit düsterem Blick auf Ryoko, welcher nun mit schnellen Schritten auf die Stadt zugeht.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So und Schluß. ^^"  
  
Hoffe mal, das es trotz der Länge (welche ja ziemlich kurz war) jemandem gefallen hat.  
  
Kommis sind jeder zeit gerne gesehen. (Und wehe es gibt keine *g* )  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


End file.
